sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Keiko Hoshino
|homeplace = Tokyo |type = Pop |brand = Colorful Shake |colour = |generation = Hitomi generation |favoriginal = Tsubasa Nakamura |successorname = |media = @Keiko✩ |occupation = Idol Student |affiliation = Tōi Tengoku Academy |episode = The Drama of TTA ~An Unexpected Release~}} Keiko Hoshino (星野恵子, Hoshino Keiko) is a pop type idol from Tōi Tengoku Academy, who is currently in her first year at high school. She is also part of Bronze Triplets. Bio Appearance Keiko has green eyes and tawny brown hair which she wears in thin pigtails, the two at the back being straight while two strands more to the front are curly. She does not have bangs, but she lets the front short hair frame her face, and she wears 2 hairclips on the right side. Personality Keiko is a friendly person, who is generaly kind to everyone, and she is also very responsible. There are times when she can also be strict, but it happens only rarely. Background Keiko grew up in a small town in the countryside, where her family used to have a great garden and field, which is where her love for nature came from. Relationships TTA Students= *Lea Kotobuki - Lea is Keiko's former roommate, but more than that, she is her closest friend at TTA. Currently, bothe of them are part of Bronze Triplets. They were also part of unit AceStar and its sub-unit Miraicle together. *Ailin Sashihara - Fellow member of Bronze Triplets and a friend. Their relationship was temporarily broken after Ayaka transfered to SRA, but they slowly returned to being on good terms again. They were also part of unit AceStar and its sub-unit Miraicle together. *Kaori Ryuumi, Miyu Miyazawa, Alice Sakuragi - Keiko's school-year-mates whom she competed for the title of Bronze Triplet with and were later in unit AceStars together. *Nema Barahona - Keiko and Nema were both part of unit AceStar and its sub-unit Miraicle, but other than that they are not close. |-|SRA Students= *Ayaka Oshiro - Keiko was Ayaka's close friend back at TTA. After Ayaka went to SRA the two of them still remained on friendly terms. They were also part of unit AceStar and its sub-unit Miraicle together. *Tsubaki Nagai - Keiko met Tsubaki through Ayaka, and she finds her friendly and easygoing. Later the two of them were part of unit Ace Star. *Emilia Minato - Keiko and Emilia were both part of unit AceStar and its sub-unit Miraicle. Keiko acknowlegdes Emilia as Ayaka's Friends partner. *Ayu Watanabe, Mion Amagawa, Hyewon Choi, Li Huang - Keiko's fellow AceStar's members whom she did not get to interact with much. Idol Activities Keiko is a skilled speaker who enjoys the role of MC. She plays the piano and is a good singer as well. Her aura consisits of mint leaves spiraling around her and 12 huge green gems form a circle around her. She is also covered in green glow. Auditions & Competitions *AS018/10/05 Rainbow Contest AS018 (Became member of Rainbow 7) *AS019/03/20 T.T.A. Contest AS019 (Became ) Songs The list of songs that Keiko has "adopted" as those she would perform as solos: *Jibun no Omoi - Character song Coords This is the list of known coord that Keiko Hoshino owns. Brandless= ;School Coords *Heavenly Green Coord (N) |-|Pop Brands= ;Colorful Shake *White Retro Sport Coord ® Discography ;Singles Featured In ;Albums Featured In (REC) behind the song's name implies that it has been re-recorded with a new line-up Trivia *Keiko's favourite colours are green and yellow, while her favourite flower is carnation. Category:Characters Category:Pyo-kiyo Category:Tōi Tengoku Academy Category:High School Category:Pop Idols Category:Colorful Shake Category:TTA Category:HSYear1 Category:Idols Category:Bronze Triplets